


If You Need Me, I'll Be There

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Caroline is a Guardian Angel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Hold my hand until it's over?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Henrik Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 21





	If You Need Me, I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

The yelling reverberated throughout the house, terrifying small Henrik. He never quite knew when things would escalate into someone being hurt, or if he would ever have to suffer at his father’s hands like the others did. Frail little Henrik, that would break so easily. Everything hurt too much, he always felt everything so intensely, much more than anyone else. 

Still, he always found comfort in her, who was always there in his time of need. Someone who calmed him, made him feel safe, and always brightened the darkness in his house. She was beautiful, almost ethereal, and although many would call her his “imaginary” friend, Henrik knew better. Caroline was real, his own personal Guardian Angel, and for some reason neither of them understood, he could see her. 

Tears in his eyes, and with his voice shaky, he asked, “Hold my hand until it’s over?”

“Of course, after all you’re my special little boy.” Caroline answered, as she always did. Her heart in pain for the boy she had come to love so much. Wanting to help, but knowing she couldn’t do much more than this. His hand always held on tight with such strength, and all she could do was sing him to sleep and ease his fear - never letting him go.

Henrik’s breathing was getting heavier, as were his eyelids, but still he held on to consciousness, enjoying the feel of her glowing warmth, “Do you think I’ll ever…”

Kissing the top of his head, she didn’t let him finish, “You’ll grow up to be a wonderful and kind person, loved by many and an inspiration to all. I mean, you inspire me every single day _and_ you’re so freaking amazing already. Can’t wait to see you all grown up, doing good things.”

“I hope so…” he smiled tiredly, jumping a bit when a door got flinged shut. Looking at the angel holding his hand lovingly, Henrik knew he could ask of her anything and she’d do anything for him. 

“Caroline, I know it’s against.. _.the rules_? That you’re _my_ Guardian Angel, and that you can’t show yourself to anybody, but my brother could use a friend. And you’re literally the best friend anyone could ask for…”

“Henrik Mikaelson, are you asking me, _an angel_ , to break the rules for your brother?” Caroline asked incredulously, a bit happy that he was asking for her help regardless.

His cute little puppy face was strong enough to make the Devil kneel before him, and Caroline was _weak_ \- for him at least. Sighing, she resigned herself to fate, “Fine, I’ll check up on him - talk to him. He’ll think of it as a dream anyway. And _you_ \- you’re going to sleep and dream of awesome things. Sleep tight, Henrik.”

Patting his head, she released his hand and kissed his nose, making him fall instantly asleep.

“Well, here goes nothing.” she mumbled to herself, knowing this probably wouldn’t go well. Caroline knew Klaus well enough by now, paid attention to him more than she should - worried for him when it wasn’t her job to do so. But he was Henrik’s favorite brother, and his pain literally emanated from his soul, hurting her whole being when he was near. Also, it almost seemed like he knew she was there, as if he somehow felt her - which could _never_ happen. 

Instantly appearing in his room, Caroline noticed his bare torso, but didn’t look away. The multitude of scars and burns, bringing tears to her eyes. The hatred surrounding him singed her, but she had promised little Henrik, and she was an angel of her word. But before she could say anything, or even make herself visible, Klaus spoke up.

“Come on out love, I know you’re there. It’s quite bad peeking in on a man changing clothes - shame on you.”

Baffled, Caroline turned visible and sat on his bed, “How did you know I was here?”

“Ah, now that’s a secret. What’s your name?” he flirted, not bothering to put on a shirt or hide the pain his body had suffered.

Finally looking at his face, she could see fresh wounds and blood, “ _You’re hurt._ ”

“Odd name.”

“Caroline. Also, you’re hurt! Sit.” she demanded, and laughing he complied. Knowing she shouldn’t do it, she did it all the same; touching his tender flesh to see - _to understand_ \- how deep the damage was, she kissed the gash on his forehead, making it stitch itself back together seamlessly.

Klaus’ forehead momentarily burned, but it didn’t faze him. He poked around the place where the wound should be, but realized it was gone, “Impressive, Caroline.”

A smile bloomed on her face - real compliments of her powers, instead of her beauty, were hard to come by, and he seemed incredibly honest. “You’re welcome, Klaus.”

She smelled heavenly, and felt even more so, he never wanted to separate from her. Just having her around made him feel...at peace. Still, he was curious, “So what’s Henrik’s Guardian Angel doing visiting me?”

“Oh come on, how did you know _that_?”

“I have my ways.” at the look of anger she shot him, he laughed, “Henrik is always talking about you, how could I not know?”

“Right...”

“Why _are_ you here?”

“Henrik thought you needed me?”

“Of course, and how can you explain all the times you’ve visited me while I slept?”

“How did y- wait, no, I have not done anything like that. Ever.”

“I can always feel you when you’re around, awake or asleep. Henrik did tell me he was going to send you to me, so we’d talk, but never thought you’d actually go through it.”

“I just worry, is all...since _Henrik_ loves you so much.”

“ _Liar._ You always chase the nightmares away, I wonder if today you’ll do the same.”

“You don’t deserve all that awful pain, and I don’t mind easing it, you’re important to me- _to Henrik_ , I’ll always be here as long as I’m needed.”

Gently grabbing her hand, he kissed her knuckles, “Well, then I hope you’ll never leave.”

“ _Never._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
